willow_jenksfandomcom-20200215-history
Willow Jenks Wiki
Welcome to the Willow Jenks Wiki Season 3 (dubbed as: House of Anubis: The Reawakening) began on Thursday, January 3, 2013. This season was filmed from July 19, 2012 to January 22, 2013. This season initially aired on Nickelodeon, but from the episode "House of Tombs" on, it aired on TeenNick for the next twenty eight episodes. The House of Anubis has returned, and with it, a villain even deadlier than Anubis is on the verge of awakening from his hundred year sleep. Now it's up to Eddie Miller and his friends to reform Sibuna in order to stop an ancient curse from being unleashed on the world. It's the teens against the teachers once again as they race to defeat an ancient curse and prevent a great evil from reawakening forever. But when teachers and even friends are not what they seem, who can be trusted? Willow Jenks is the brand new quirky redhead who joined Anubis House in Season 3. She is a strange, random, but very bright person. She lived in another boarding house at the school but yearned to join Anubis House, and constantly hanged around the house and its residents. She eventually moved in. She originally had a crush on Jerome and they dated until she discovered he was cheating on her with Mara. She then began dating Alfie and they were happy until he became a sinner and broke up with her. She helps Eddie and KT at the end of the season in the quest, unofficially joined Sibuna, however, she has no memory of it after everyone was reverted back to normal from being sinners. She is portrayed by Louisa Connolly-Burnham. To Squee or Not to Squee! Willow loves squeeing *She was on the Anubis House waiting list for two years before she moved there. *Joy got Willow in to Anubis House before they knew they were cousins. *She eats a lot of healthy grains. *She is one of the new residents that Patricia poured something on (along with Nina, Eddie and KT). *She used to have a crush on Jerome. *She has dated two Anubis House residents: first Jerome, and now Alfie *She is the only new student who is not American (Nina, Eddie and KT were all American). She is also the only new main student who wasn't actually a new student to the school. *She does not have a Dutch or German counterpart, making her an original character. *She and Joy are related, as revealed in House of Cunning / House of Suspicion, because Willow's great-grandmother's brother is Joy's great-grandfather. *Willow seems to have some sort of sixth sense that allows her to see and feel good and bad vibes. *When she is happy she says "Squee". *She helps Sibuna (KT and Eddie) in House of Ammut / House of Heroes, until she is later turned into a sinner by Ms. Denby. *Before moving to Anubis House, she lived in Isis House. *She throws an oil to calm the atmoshpere. Fabian and KT have done this with her to distract Victor. *She is the only main character aside from Amber to miss an episode in Season 3. *She is one of two characters to have helped Sibuna, only to lose all memory of it later, the first being Trudy. *Since Willow was a student prior to season 3, it's possible that she has met Nina and Mick. *It's possible that Willow knew who KT was when KT was sleeping over at Isis house in the beginning of season 3 and Willow knew that Anubis House was getting a new student maybe her and KT interacted with each other at Isis House. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse